


Summer Heat

by trixm



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-08 23:13:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6878686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trixm/pseuds/trixm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A broken air conditioner in the middle of an Austin summer scorcher does not a happy foursome make.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer Heat

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm a completely awkward lurker and saw GiveMeMoreMilk reblog [this](http://polyshipprompts.tumblr.com/post/144310537640/imagine-your-polyship-is-living-together-and-on) prompt on their tumblr. I really, really couldn't resist the Mavinseg so.... yeah? (^^;)

“You know, when I moved to the States I was really excited about air-con being everywhere,” Gavin stated wistfully.

“Shut the fuck up, Gavin,” Michael snapped from across the room.  He had been slaving over the broken air conditioning unit for over an hour at this point and had the sweat stains to prove it.  Gavin ignored his comment, turning towards the two women of the house.

“Did you know that a lot of buildings in the UK don’t have any air?  Weren’t built for it.  Dan and I would go to Waitrose even when we weren’t on shift in the summers so we could stand in fresh foods to get some chill.”

“Leeching someone else’s AC seems like a good idea at this point,” Meg panted out.  She had thrown herself onto the kitchen tiles a while ago and hadn’t moved since.  Despite being a born and bred Texan, Meg never really handled the heat well.  Lindsay was the only one keeping herself busy at this point, bustling about the kitchen to prepare lunch like the hundred degree scorcher wasn’t an inconvenience.

The first few times she had stepped over Meg’s collapsed form Lindsay had offered her girlfriend a sympathetic frown.  But they were all feeling the heat, even if Lindsay wasn’t letting on to how it affected her, and her sympathy had morphed into annoyed scowls each time Lindsay was forced to work around Meg.

“It’s not like we all haven’t dealt with this before,” Lindsay pointed out, hovering in the doorway of their fridge as she replaced the cold cuts she’d used to make their sandwiches.  Meg caught on to what she was doing and flopped her way over so that the cool air could make it to her face as well.  The temporary relief restored some of Lindsay’s calm, making her affection for Meg swell and causing her to reach down to play with Meg’s sweat dampened hair.  The strands were ratty and gross, the complete opposite of Meg’s typically coiffed mane, but Lindsay held in a grimace for her girlfriend’s sake.  Being an immobile pile of sweat and despair was probably bad enough for Meg, she didn’t need Lindsay making her feel worse.

Meg seemed to enjoy the attention, humming in delight despite the discomfort of someone touching her while she was already overheated.  In her usual playful manner, Lindsay bopped Meg lightly on her nose before pulling away.  Meg giggled, reaching up and smacking Lindsay’s barely clothed bottom.  With a roll of her eyes, Lindsay closed the fridge door, retreating back to finish arranging their sandwiches.  It was much too hot for any of them to have their mind on something frisky, despite their lack of clothing, in Lindsay's opinion.

Lindsay had been the first to strip down that morning when the foursome realized their air conditioner had broken.  It had been done quietly and efficiently in hopes that minimizing the fabric to skin ratio would make the heat more bearable.  Meg had soon followed suit, although with twice as much drama and loud protests.  Not to be out done, Gavin had also kicked off his pants, although his favorite Achievement Hunter shirt was still on.  That left Michael as the only fully clothed one left.

Michael was beginning to think that he should follow the lead of his lovers as he peeled his sweaty shirt off his stomach to wipe away the perspiration beading on his forehead.  The already soaked fabric didn’t do much to absorb the sweat but rather rubbed it further into his forehead, making Michael’s already short temper flare.

“God fucking damn it, why won’t this shit work?” Michael exclaimed, hitting the side of the dead machine.  Typically this type off repair wouldn’t be too strenuous or stressful but heat like this weighed down on a person.  Michael felt as if he was struggling to just get enough usable air with each breath let alone figure out the air conditioner's problem.

“Want to call someone?” Lindsay offered.  Michael turned to glare at her.

“No, I don’t want to call someone.  I’ve spent half my fucking day on this, what I want is for it to turn the fuck on already!”

“I don’t really think it’s been half a _day_ yet, really-” Gavin mused from his spot on the couch.

“Shut up, Gavin!” Michael snapped again. 

“I was just-”

“Shut. Up.” Michael practically growled, studiously glaring at the air conditioner rather than risk looking at his boyfriend and unleashing his anger.  Gavin knew better than anyone else when Michael had been pushed to his wits end and read the signs clearly.  Quickly changing tactics, Gavin sat up so that he was able to see both Lindsay and Meg in the kitchen.  Putting on his best hurt puppy face, Gavin began to whine again.

“Turney I’m hot,” Gavin whined.  Meg lifted her arm, giving him a loose wave before the limb came crashing back into the floor as if boneless.  Lindsay scoffed.

“I think she’s melted at this point.  Quick, grab her ruby slippers!” Lindsay joked, grabbing at Meg’s feet.  With a small wail, Meg kicked at the larger woman listlessly for a moment before giving in and letting Lindsay have her way.  Meg giving in so easily spoiled Lindsay’s fun and she gently placed Meg’s feet on the ground, silently hoping Michael would either fix the air conditioning soon or allow them all to go out somewhere that had the precious commodity.

Gavin was now outright pouting from his spot on the couch, unhappy that his girlfriends weren’t paying him any mind.  He considered getting up and moving to kitchen for a moment before deciding that took way too much energy.  Instead, he rolled over onto his stomach and channeled all his remaining energy into complaining.

“I dunno why we can’t just buy a new one.  We could get the damn thing here in no time with Amazon.  One click and bam!  New air con!”

“We don’t need a new air conditioner,” Michael protested, putting the screws back into the unit’s metal case in hopes that he had it fixed this time.

“But Micoo, I’m going to desiccate!”

“No you won’t, you big baby.”

“I will!  I’m to dry out right here on the couch and you’ll have some musty, dusty skeleton to deal with!  Bet you that you’d wish we would have ordered a new machine then!”

“Ew, Gavin dust,” Lindsay teased.

“Oi,” Gavin called, flipping his head around as best he could to shoot Lindsay a hurt pout.  “You and Turney would miss me!”

“I dunno, would we Meg?”

“Ehh,” Meg squeaked out, doing her best impression of a shrug while still being puddled on the floor.  “Do we still get Michael?”

“Michael! Are you hearing this?!” Gavin shouted indignantly.

“Shut up, Gavin,” Michael shot back, brows knitted in concentration as he maneuvered the air conditioner back into the wall.

“What did I do to you lot?!  I didn’t make the temperature this blasted hot!  It’s like Satan’s balls in here and you all want to get rid of me!”

“Not get rid of you,” Lindsay said diplomatically.  “We just said we wouldn’t care if you turned to dust.  Except for the icky part of it.”

“Yeah, well Smee would miss me,” Gavin defended.  As he looked around for the cat, he was sorely disappointed to find that even Smee had abandoned him today.  Gavin would bet the rascal had a great hiding place that didn’t feel like death incarnate.

“Smee has Lindsay now, you’ve been replaced,” Meg pointed out after a moment.  Gavin, who had been trying to think of where the cat could be hiding inside their apartment, had to take a moment to piece together what Meg had said.  It seemed that the heat hadn’t only fried his skin but it had scrambled his mind as well.  After a moment, it clicked and Gavin let out another outraged squawk.

“Smee would not-”

“God fucking damn it!  Why won’t this work!” Michael snarled, emphasizing his point by hitting the machine that was once again inside the wall.  The bickering trio fell quiet, Michael’s rage a palpable tension in the already smoldering house.  Michael threw the screw driver back into his tool box with a loud crash, making Gavin slouch back into the couch and the women share a look in the kitchen.

“Can I help with anything?” Lindsay offered.  Michael shot his wife a scowl before storming across the living room towards the hallway.  The door to their shared bedroom crashed shut a moment later.

“Well,” Meg said, pushing herself to a seated position.  “That wasn’t melodramatic or anything.”

“He was working really hard, give him a few minutes to cool down and maybe we can all go to get Margaritas or something,” Lindsay suggested.

“I’d love it if I could cool down,” Gavin lamented.

“Aw, poor Gavvy,” Meg cooed.  Michael’s commotion seemed to have restored her a bit from the liquefied pile of goo she’d been all morning.  As she stood up, her legs pulled away from the tile with a wet slurping noise, making her grimace.  Lindsay pretended not to hear the noise, turning sadly towards the sandwiches she’d prepared.  No doubt they’d be soggy by the time anyone actually wanted to eat them.  And soggy bread plus Gavin would just make the situation worse.  With a sigh, Lindsay took the plate to the fridge in hopes to have the food keep for just a little longer.  This time, she didn’t linger in its cool embrace but rather followed Meg into the living room. 

Meg had taken the love seat adjacent to Gavin’s sofa, giving Lindsay the option of sharing with Gavin or taking Michael’s recliner.  Rather than risk her husband coming out and continuing his fit because she took his seat, Lindsay lifted Gavin’s legs off the far side of the couch in order to slide in before replacing the gangly limbs.  The three sat in silence, air heavy with the ever increasing temperature and memory of Michael’s scene.

“We could go to your house,” Meg suggested after a moment.  Lindsay just pursed her lips and shook her head.

“Why- oh!  Andy’s parents are over this weekend, right?”

“Yup.  Told them Michael and I were on a ‘weekend getaway’,” Lindsay mocked with air quotes.  “I mean, totally love the kid and his family is wonderful, just need a break once and a while, you know?”

“Yeah, totally,” Meg said with an exaggerated look at Gavin.

“What?  Me, again?” Gavin said, tone miserable.

“Who said anything about you?” Meg asked innocently.

“You know, we spend almost as much time with Michael and Lindsay as we do together.  Just because we all haven’t moved in yet- Jesus!  Watch it, Jones!” Gavin yelped, pulling his legs back as Lindsay began to jump and writhe on her end of the couch.

“Michael, you fuck!  Holy shit.  Shit!  That’s cold,” Lindsay yelled, trying to dislodge the ice cube that Michael had placed down her cleavage.  Meg was giggling, rocking back and forth on her love seat as she watched the scene unfold.  She threw Michael a double thumbs up through her laughter, Michael returning the sentiment with a crooked grin.

Gavin was the next to start jumping and howling as the ice cube that had been down Lindsay’s bra flew out the bottom and onto his boxers.  The small cube slipped from his fingers, sliding down the front of his crotch before Gavin let out a high pitched squeal and finally grabbed the melting ice.

“Where did you even come from?” Lindsay demanded, rubbing her breasts as if it would help the dampness there.  With the ice cube gone, she did actually feel a bit better than before.  What helped even more was Michael’s lips against her neck, peppering small kisses from the base of her hairline to as far as he could reach down her front from his position behind the couch.

“Does that make it better?” Michael whispered in her ear.  With a shiver, Lindsay nodded.  Gavin watched the exchange, seeing his chance to finally garner some positive attention with at least one of his lovers that day.

“Care to make mine better too, boi?” Michael glanced over at Gavin and the dark wet marks that spotted the front of Gavin’s grey boxers.  With a smirk, Michael rounded the front of the sofa, kneeling so that he hovered over Gavin’s crotch.

Slowly, Michael lowered his lips to the most central wet spot and gave it a chaste kiss.  Gavin made a small whimper, eyes imploring Michael for more as the curly haired man gazed up at him.  Slowly, Michael maneuvered his head and extended his tongue to give a deliberate lick up the side of Gavin’s clothed cock.  Michael glance past Gavin, eyes connecting with Meg’s as she watched the show hungrily.  Even though they’d all made this foursome official quite some time ago, the novelty of watching the others together had yet to wear off.

Michael broke the eye contact in order to angle his mouth to cover the Gavin’s tip.  He was just about to turn up the intensity when a hand grabbed the back of his shirt and the last bit of the ice cube trailed a slick path down his back.

Michael jerked away from Gavin, turning an accusing eye towards Lindsay.  The red head was laughing but shaking her arms in a way that denied the blame.  Michael then turned towards Meg, who was trying too hard to look innocent.  Michael pounced onto the couch, trapping Meg between his legs and arms.

“No, ah no!  Michael!” Meg cried out in between laughs, swatting at his chest.

“Think that’s funny, do ya Turney?”

“I don’t,” Meg broke into giggles again.  “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Oh yeah?  Well maybe this will help jog your memory.”  Michael dove into a full tickle attack, fingers dancing across Meg’s sides and stomach as the other woman jerked and bucked underneath him.

“Michael! St-stop!” Meg stuttered.

“You sorry?” Michael prompted, doubling down on his attack.  Meg was writhing hysterically under him but still managed to shake her head no.  Michael continued his attack until a well-placed hand managed to target the sensitive spot in between his Adam’s apple and ear.  Michael flinched into the couch cushions.

“Hey, get your hands off my husband!” Lindsay joked, joining the fray as she poked at Gavin’s ticklish spots.  Each of Lindsay’s jabs elicited a new squeak from Gavin and the Brit soon decided to stop attacking Michael and use him for cover.  At this point, Meg was panting in exhaustion beneath Michael, having been worn out by his ambush.  In a moment of benevolence, Michael shielded Gavin with his own body.

“Hey, nobody touches my boi!  Even you, Mrs. Jones!”

“And you’re going to stop me, Mr. Jones?” Lindsay quipped with a raised eyebrow. 

“Something like that.”

“Never!  We battle to the death!” Lindsay announced in a dramatic cry.  She didn’t give Michael as second to reply, charging him with her hands poised to continue her poke attack.  Michael used her momentum to dodge and swing her into his side, holding her close.

“Rather kiss you than kill you,” Michael said before locking their lips.

“Aw, how sweet.  Now can you all get off me ‘cause you’re crushing my organs,” Meg said with a fake cough to emphasize her point.  Lindsay rolled her eyes at Meg’s antics before dropping down and kissing her as well.  Then, for good measure, she leaned over and pecked Gavin on the lips.

“Truce?” Lindsay offered.

“Truce,” Gavin agreed, arm snaking around Michael’s waist.  They all cuddled together for a moment, ignoring the heat in favor of being close to each other. The moment didn't last long as Meg coughed again.

“Really need to breathe down here.”  Meg prompted, lightly pushing Michael's thighs.

Michael laughed, slipping out of Gavin’s arms and moving over to the other sofa.  Gavin readjusted so that he was perched on the armrest in order to give Meg enough room, leaving Lindsay to drop onto the floor and begin playing with Meg’s hair again.  It had only gotten funkier since she moved from the cool kitchen floor but Lindsay didn’t mind.

The four sat in silence for a few moments as the playfulness slowly died back down into heat-induced lethargy.  As the cold from the ice cube faded into more sticky sweat, Michael finally got fed up and made a decision.

“Fuck it,” he announced.  “Let’s go get Margaritas.”

“Yaass,” Meg moaned from her place on the couch.  Michael smiled, adoring how all three of his lovers faces perked up at the suggestion.  He was the first to rise from his spot on the couch and the others followed quickly, milling towards the bedroom to find something that wasn’t covered in sweat to wear out.  As Michael entered the bedroom, he paused in the doorway, shooting a look over his shoulder.

“Oh, and Gav?”

“Yeah, boi?” 

“If that AC doesn’t come from Amazon in an hour, you’re installing it yourself.”

Michael's cackles overshadowed Gavin's whines of protest.


End file.
